The 5th Power: Velocity
by Lala Shaknmu
Summary: Nicole is a brilliant 'independent' engineer with a massive fortune currently working for Doom. She gets roped into the space mission with her old friend Sue , her acquaintance Reed , a new face Ben and a piece of her past she never wanted to see again. When the mission doesn't go as planned, she becomes isolated along with the rest of the future members of the Fantastic 5.
1. Phase 1

**Phase 1; Breaking Up & Meeting Up**

My heel hit the gas as I accelerated down the road. I could almost smell the burning rubber of my tires. I always drove like this, but today I was fuelled by irritation so 'Stronger-Kanye West' could be heard blasting through the speakers. I screamed over it to yell through my bluetooth.

"Nikki, it's not like that! She's a major New York Times big-wig I was just trying to secure a position-"

"Shut-up! I'm tired of running in circles trying to please you and everyone else, Adrien! You never consider how I feel!"

"But-"

"No!"

"It was for _us_!"

"There isn't an _us_ Adrien, not anymore! And as far as your beliefs demonstrate there never was..."

"Oh, come on Nik! Get over it-"

"Get over yourself, bastard!"

"Nicole!"

"No! I'm done with this Adrien! I'm sick of it! If you can't commit to me you are of no use to me..." I hung up.

I pulled into my garage, driving in between the 2 rows of cars between 1 and almost 1 hundred years old. My collection and a large part of my life. It took a lot of time and money to have a collection this expensive and I was glad I was able to fuel this little _habit_ of mine. What can I say, Von Doom Industries Paid well. Very well.

I pulled the black corvette into Row A, space 20. And got out with a growl, making sure to not slam the door with frustration. Instead I clenched my fists and marched over to the elevator and got in, pressing the button a million times.

I had woken up this morning with the intention of going on a casual date with my boyfriend or ex-boyfriend. He however had not shown up and when I called his house a woman answered with a suspicious tone. Maybe I was jumping to conclusions and It was likely that Adrien Grey would find a way to weasel his way back into my life. I may be smart, but Adrien had always been my one weakness. It had been that way since we had met when I went to Embry-Riddle Daytona 8 years ago. I had been working on my BA fresh out of high school and Adrien had been a handsome, fun-loving aspiring writer I met on a night out. Now he was a dark haired, dark eyed journalist with a thick skull and no soul.

I glanced to my left into the mirrored wall of the elevator. My Italian decent was obvious through my long curly brown hair and tanned skin, the image only broken by frosty blue eyes. I was short, with a fair sized chest and athletic build. But I was not born that way. I had worked out for hours a day to achieve this level of athletic physique and I will admit (shamefully) to plastic surgery.

Adrien had once subtly hinted that he thought my boobs were small...so, as unfortunately obsessed and easily manipulated as I am, my B turned to a D. I remember staring at myself everyday for a few months in the mirror trying to tell myself I was perfect the way I was.

But it didn't work. Eventually the devil on my shoulder managed to pin my angel down and gave her D cups.

Today for my 'casual date' I had selected a pair of denim short-shorts, a simple blue tank top, sunglasses and of course we can't forget my black high heeled sandals; I never go a day without heels of some kind.

The elevator reached my living space and I walked through the archway into my living room/kitchen area. My living room consisted of glass tables, shelves and a desk, modern black leather seating, white walls, dark wood floors, abstract paintings and large windows overlooking the ocean. My kitchen was much the same with class countertops and silver appliances.

I threw my iphone on the counter. Adrien had been texting me so much his picture seemed to be permanently stuck on the screen.

I decided to get something to eat and dug into the cupboard to grab a box of cocoa puffs, digging my hand in greedily before stuffing mass amounts into my mouth.

It buzzed. I ignored it. It buzzed again. Now it was starting to piss me off. It buzzed again.

Adrien, Adrien, Adrien! He was too afraid to call me back after my last outburst a few minutes previous.

Ass.

I stomped down the hall and into the bathroom. A hot shower, that always calmed me down. Just as I had stripped I heard the phone ring and couldn't resist. I grabbed a towel and dashed down the hall, grabbing the phone and answering it with a furious tone.

"Still whining Adrien-"

"Miss. Tabarrani."

Silence.

"H-Hello, Mr. Von Doom. I'm sorry. I-"

"Miss. Tabarrani, it is of little concern to me what you were doing. But I need you at my building in New York by 6 AM Thursday morning, understood?"

"Yes, sir."

I hung up quickly after that, staring down at the 'blocked ID' on my phone's screen. Victor always did have the worst timing. With a groan I headed back to the shower. Von Doom Industries could wait until tomorrow; right now I needed to calm down before I ruined my own career with my big mouth.

XxX

Thursday morning I stumbled out of my NYC penthouse and into the busy streets of the big apple. A valet drove my selected car around from the nearby garage and I smiled. Ah yes, my sapphire Ferrari 458 Italia. The valet looked like he was in heaven as he gave both me and the car another once over before retreating back into the building.

I was wearing a tight black and sleeveless, thigh-length dress with an indigo belt. Matching stilettos adorned my feet. The outfit was made more professional with a sharp white blazer and an over-the- shoulder brown leather laptop bag/briefcase.

I climbed into the Ferrari, making sure to buckle up my laptop in the passenger's seat and checked my phone once for messages, before pulling a reckless U-turn into the street. I zipped through the lanes, weaving through traffic and probably doing several illegal turns; going way over the speed limit. One of the perks of working for Von Doom was the sticker you could put on the back of your car. It was a get out of ticket/jail free card.

Haha, success! Nearly an hour late!

I arrived at quarter-to seven and weaved my way through the crowed, intent on asking Victor why he wanted me there, before coming to a stop at a familiar voice.

"High open space, exposed structural elements. Obviously aimed at first time visitors to create feelings of...smallness, inadequacy."

I spun on my heel and smiled. A familiar tall man, with a pale complexion and dark hair was standing there.

Reed Richards.

Reed and I had worked together to design and innovate his laboratory in the past (unknown to my employer Von Doom). In fact many of Reed's technologies I had helped create. I was an engineer after all, although my major area of expertise was aerospace technologies; I did just about everything. In exchange for the help Reed had paid me a good 200 grand; enough to pay off the latest bills on my collection. Where he got 200 grand I will never know; but I had it now and that's all that mattered to me.

An unfamiliar man accompanied him; bald and strong looking with a serious face.

I smirked, sauntering over.

"Victor said to me; design me something...larger than life. And I did. Glad you like it...Reed." I flashed a grin in the two men's direction. Like I said, I did just about everything when it came to blueprints in Von Doom Industries; from Victor's space toys to his statues. If I didn't have a hand in the designing if not the building; I had at least a finger in the planning. Recognition dawned on his face the instant he turned to face me. The other man looked at me with a sense of reproach, not sure whether I was friend or foe. To be honest I wasn't sure whether I was friend or foe to them either.

Reed looked undecided for a moment himself before smiling politely and looking back to the company.

"Ben, this is Nicole Tabarrani. She is Victor's head of engineering and architecture. She designed the space station...as well as this building apparently. Nicole this is Ben Grimm." I reached a hand out and 'Ben' took it with a tense smile. He shook it once firmly before letting go and keeping his obviously forced smile.

"Fortunately, your 'high open space and exposed structural elements' aren't working on me today." My smile dropped and I wasn't sure whether that was supposed to be an insult or just a tactless statement. Probably insult. Ben grabbed Reed's shoulder and pulled him away from me so they could speak but I heard them nonetheless.

"Reed, what are we doing here? This guy's fast-food, strip-mall science-"Ben muttered, glancing over his shoulder and I feigned ignorance by studying my nails.

"This wasn't our first stop, in case you forgot NASA. And Victor's not that bad. He's just a little...larger than life." Reed replied glancing over at Victor's newest addition; a 30 foot statue of himself.

I laughed at that one.

Reed and Ben smiled back, albeit awkwardly.

"So, what are you here for?" I asked Reed, shoving my hands in my blazer pockets as the guys took up a position on either side of me. We subconsciously began walking together towards the building and past Victor's massive statue.

"I'm not really sure if I should say. I just needed to talk to Victor about backing a new project of mine... He's financed some of the biggest breakthroughs of this century." I was quiet for a moment but was interrupted by my phone ringing. Sue's picture appeared on the screen and I knew I couldn't avoid it. I excused myself and wished Reed luck, shaking their hands once more quickly before dashing into a secluded space. I watched the two walk away continuing their conversation.

"Hi, Sue." I answered.

"Nikki, I just heard from Victor you were back in New York. He said you got here a few days ago...why didn't you contact me?"

"Sorry. I've been a little...tied up lately. Wanna meet and talk? I can tell you where I am..."

"No need..." the voice became doubled and accompanied by footsteps. "I found you."

I smiled and we both hung up our phones. Sue and I had met during an Inter-University trip to the Kennedy Space Center that took place during the last year of my Masters at Carleton University. It was a real coincidence seeing as I had gone to high school with her younger brother and had known about Sue almost all my high school career. She had graduated with honours, went on to a very reputable college and spent her time alongside some of the greatest young minds in North America. We had become friends and had stayed friends for awhile. It was in fact Sue who had gotten me my interview at Von Doom Industries. I designed her lab and worked on advancing all the equipment her team needed to become one of the best genetic research groups out there. I was proud of my work with Sue.

"So how are you and Adrien?" I partially laughed and scoffed at the same time.

"Wait until you hear this..."


	2. Phase 2

**Phase 2; PMWOR **

**Or otherwise known as; Priceless Moments We Overlook Regularly**

"I can't believe-" Sue began angrily as we both walked through the halls of Van Doom Ind.

"I can. It just hurts. A little. I spent my life trying to please Adrien, his parents, my parents and the rest of the world...and all I get is a kick in the ass." Both of us now carried Starbucks coffee and had finished gorging ourselves on pastries. Von Doom Industries cafeteria...mmmm.

I was still licking the chocolate frosting off my fingers when both our phones buzzed. Sue grabbed hers and laughed when she noticed my predicament before digging into my pocket as well. She held both in front of her reading both evenly.

"It's Victor, he wants us both in his office. Something about a proposition... Ps. you're late...apparently." I smiled, feeling smart for already knowing who had the 'proposition'. Sue handed me back my phone with an accomplished smile.

We began our way up but I stopped at the sight of a candy machine.

"Yeah, I'll catch up."

XxX

I found Sue waiting outside the elevator and it conveniently opened as I stepped up to her side. Candy had been stuffed into my briefcase and a bag of mini skor bars was now in my hand. Sue looked at me with wide eyes as I continued to scarf down the chocolate. The elevator dinged and then opened just in time for us to hear Reed say.

"Ben. This is business. Just work."

Susan came forward with a mix between an uneasy and condescending smile. Almost unreadable.

"He's right Ben, It is just business." She assured the man.

Victor smiled, smugly.

"I believe you both know my director of genetic research, Susan Storm and I don't believe you've met but this is my director of technological engineering, Nicole Tabarrani. Miss. Tabarrani designed the shields you seem to be so keen on using Reed." Ben made a noise of protest but Reed silenced him with a look that clearly meant 'we'll talk about it later'. Susan came forward to hug Ben and the two shared a moment while Reed and I seemed to hover awkwardly around the sidelines.

Then came the most awkward handshake I have ever seen.

Victor addressed the two of them with an almost eager smugness and I shoved more chocolate in my face, coming to stand next to Ben. I became locked in a chocolaty stupor until I heard Victor call me over to speak with him as Ben and Reed moved to pack up. Susan was forced to hover as Victor made it clear he only wanted to speak to me.

"I need suits engineered. I have a formula for a material made from self-regulating unstable molecules.

Can withstand anything...in theory. It needs fine tuning. I want designs by Monday. Your team is on standby to assist you. That is all, . " I nodded and backed away, feeling my phone buzz and checking to reveal it was from Victor's assistant, Leonard. It held a list of names and phone numbers, the location of my lab and where to access the formulas. Wow...this was going to be a long next couple of days. Good thing I stocked up on candy.

XxX

Johnny Storm.

I had not seen him since high school and I was not looking forward to seeing Johnny Storm again. He had always been the over-confident, selfish playboy.

I thought, I hoped, I had seen the last of him when I had left high school. I had not been very attractive in high school. I was not ugly, just not attractive either. I was scrawny, with small breasts and hair that was impossible to tame. Not to mention my family had been unable to afford decent glasses for me so I got stuck with the huge ugly ones. I was still pretty...underneath the glasses and hair.

I was also very smart and this made me a target for...just about everyone.

Not to mention I had ended up with Johnny as my partner in just about every project in sciences. Seems the teachers thought I was the only one who didn't distract him. We ended up taking biology, physics and chemistry together. To be honest I think I was responsible for Johnny passing most of the courses he took in sciences. But despite that, Johnny always found a way to pick on me whether he meant to or not.

I can recall one incident when, for whatever reason, some girls became jealous for me hanging around Johnny while we were working on a project on the different systems of the body. I ended up staying the night at his place and somehow everyone found out. Jealous girls called me a slut, guys kept..._bothering_ me. It took a month to die down. And then...then...there was prom.

And the whole time Johnny...Johnny...well, he was just as oblivious as ever.

Now, I drove behind who I believed to be said man. He was currently on a motorcycle, making out with a girl in a corvette and driving at the same time. I myself had chosen my bumble-bee style Camaro convertible. I revved my engine as I drove; approaching 75 mph (120 Km/h) and they broke apart to look back before I swerved around them and sped up; passing them quickly. Johnny smiled as he took in my middle finger raised in his direction. I heard him pull away from the car and motor after me; riding my bumper the entire way.

Finally I drifted to a stop; I got out slamming the door and raising the metal roof. Before making my way around to the trunk and popping it I bent down to grab my duffle bag. I heard the motor cycle pull up behind me. At first I continued scrounging around the trunk, trying to locate the suits I had prepared for this mission. How I could lose things in my trunk I could not figure out, it was like a bottomless pit. But I froze when I heard Johnny's footsteps come to a stop a mere few feet away from me and I realized how I must look. Bent over, my but in a pair of tight black skinny jeans and a black vest shirt. Embarrassed, I snatched up my duffle bag (finally remembering the suits were in it) and turned to face him.

Sure enough he had been staring at my ass.

I lifted up my sunglasses and glared at him.

Truthfully, I didn't expect Johnny to recognize me. It had literally been almost 10 years and I had changed quite a bit. But realization dawned on his face and his grin became more solid. "Nikki Tabarrani?" My mouth fell open. I couldn't believe he could...how? I must have looked stunned for a moment because he took a few steps forward. "Jonathan Storm." I echoed carefully. Slamming the trunk and hitting lock on the remote, I shoved the keys in my back pocket and walked off, my thick hot pink wedges clicking on the pavement.

"Hey, Hey, Hey!" Johnny called after me and I stopped, turning to glare at him.

"What?" I snapped.

"It's you, right? Nikki? Oh, god Nikki I-" He looked almost amazed, bright eyes and a wicked smile. I warned him off with a sour frown.

"What do you want, Storm?" His smile fell slowly. Realizing he had no answer, I turned on my heel and walked away; leaving him standing there. I could take 4 years of abuse at school, but what happened with Johnny at prom; that was...something else. Another matter entirely.

The events that transpired at prom made me embarrassed, ashamed and confused. I didn't like to relive that feeling if I could help it.

As I entered the launching facility I noticed Sue was waiting by the door and seemed to have been watching Johnny and I; probably ready to tell her little brother to back off. I glanced over my shoulder at Johnny who was still standing there with a bit of a hurt expression. I watched as he looked down at his motorcycle helmet, twirled it between his fingers and then turned around shaking his head. Maybe I was a bit nasty...

"What was that about?" Sue asked and I sighed.

"That's right...you don't know do you? I graduated with Johnny, so we kind of..._know_ each other." Sue looked confused as to how that explained our mixed interaction and my grim look turned quickly to a polite smile. "Here, Sue." I dug into my dufflebag and handed her the suits Victor had me design.

"The boss had me design these using a material made from self-regulating molecules. It adapts to-"

"To your bodies individual needs?" She semi-asked holding it up to examine it and I nodded. She smiled."Impressive."

"Yeah."

XxX

We both entered the locker room in time to hear Ben's rant. We were now both wearing our skin-tight suits and I have to say...we looked sexy.

"I can handle the ship. I can even handle Mr. Blonde Ambition. But I don't know if I should be flying or doing swan lake in these suits. Who the hell came up with them?"

"I did." I stated calmly, "Using Victor's formula. I managed to tweak it. The synthetics act as a second skin, adapting to you individual needs to-" I was cut off by Johnny who was looking at me with appreciation.

"Keep the hot stuff hot" He gestured to me and I rolled my eyes to which he grinned before gesturing to himself. "And the cool stuff cool." I saw Ben roll his eyes similarly at the Johnny's comment.

Reed was staring at Susan with wide eyes and I waited to see what he would say. Unfortunately my phone had other plans and I answered it quietly, so as not to disturb the others but Ben and Johnny seemed to be paying more attention to me then the awkward couple.

I figured it was because I was less painful to watch.

I scanned my screen to see who it was but it came up as 'Unknown ID' so I proceeded with caution.

"Hello, Nicole Tabarrani speaking, Von Doom Industries Director of Technical Engineering. May I ask who is calling?"

"Nikki!" I went to hang up but he stopped me. "Nikki, babe where are you?"

"I'm not your 'babe', Adrien." I responded hotly, finger still on the disconnect button.

"I'm in New York! I got a job here at the New York Times! You're here right...? In New York?" I growled. He was ignoring me.

"Adrien..." I pulled on my grey space suit over top of the synthetic one, trying to seem as casual as possible. Didn't want anyone thinking there was anything wrong.

"Babe, how about dinner tonight? I found this pasta place-"

"Adrien!" I paused for a second after that, looking over my shoulder at everyone else in the locker room. They stared back at me and I flashed a smile before turning back to the conversation

"...what?"

"Adrien, I'm not in New York anymore and even if I was...seriously... 'babe'? Dinner? After- I thought you were smarter than that! Stay out of my life!" I was struggling to keep my voice quiet, trying not to let frustration slip through. I stopped and took a few deep breaths and he took this moment to continue talking.

"Babe...I'm sorry. I love you...you know I love you. I just thought we could meet and talk it over...have some fettuccini alfredo...chocolate cheesecake. So what do you say, we'll meet someplace."

I was quiet for what seemed like forever...my resolve was crumbling now. He actually sounded really sincere. Maybe when I got back...we could talk about it. Yeah, talking was the best way to work through any problem. I mean, look at Doctor Phil! Those people end up getting help...right?...I like chocolate cheesecake.

"I-I'm kind of going to space Adrien. So I can't...but maybe, when I get back...?" I said with some regret.

"_**Space**_?" He sounded confused.

"See you, Adrien. I love you...I think." I continued quietly.

"Yeah, love you too..._**space**_? Seriously?" I smirked and hung up.

He was still a little confused and disbelief was obvious. But I knew he didn't think I was completely insane.

After all, he knew I worked for Von Doom Ind. and that it was possible for me to really end up doing anything in my line of work. I remember once Doom sent me to the arctic right in the middle of our 4 year anniversary dinner. A big black limo had rolled up outside the restaurant, some big guys came in and before I knew it I was in the Arctic. Adrien was still in Daytona trying to figure out how I had gotten involved in the mafia. That only happened though because I had turned off my phone...Victor doesn't like it when I turn off my phone.

Ben 'humphed' and stood up gruffly, with a hard look. Johnny had a weird expression on his face like a cross between confused and angry. I laughed a little, in a bit of a better mood now that I was on the mend with my ex-boyfriend. I couldn't resist the promise of a romantic dinner with cheesecake and pasta.

They were both standing next to each other. Sue was just behind them and to the right while Reed had taken up a safe position on the other side of Ben. All were wearing their identical grey suits and all seemed to be awaiting a reaction of some kind from my conversation with Adrien. Sue looked particularly upset that I wasn't freaking out right now.

"You guys sure do make a fashion statement." I laughed trying to take the tension off.

Then I got an idea.

I walked slowly over to the bench where Johnny had dropped his camera. Good, a built in timer. I set the timer and placed it on a nearby counter and dashed over to the group, wrapping a friendly arm around Sue's shoulders. Everyone seemed to notice what I was doing because they paused to smile with me.

"Priceless." I said walking over to the camera and taking the SD card out. Looks like it will fit. I stuck the SD in my phone and sent the picture to Adrien with the caption;

'International Lake Launch Facility – The Team'

I then put everything back together and looked up.

That had taken me about 2 minutes, and the only person still hanging around was Johnny. He smiled and approached, extending his hand. I slid the camera into it before slowly smiling back.

"C'mon," he said "I need someone to help babysit, Ben." He stated.

Somehow I didn't think Ben would have liked that statement.


	3. Phase 3

**Phase 3; Uh, Houston?...We Have a Problem.**

When we arrived at the station I marvelled at it. This was the first time I had been on it, which was sad considering I had helped build it.

I walked beside Johnny, whose hand had caressed its way down to my lower back, guiding me. I blushed and shrugged him off. He just laughed before making his way ahead to walk beside Ben.

"If you behave, maybe next time daddy'll let you drive." Johnny said with a serious expression, but a mischievous skip to his step.

"Keep talking there won't be a next time." Ben ground out, his face mirroring Johnny's. I followed Johnny into the next room to prepare the doors so Ben could place Reed's samples.

We made our way to where the air lock was and I got the suit out of storage for Ben to use. When I returned to where Johnny was I noticed him watching me carefully. I stood and stared back at him for a moment before realizing how dumb that action was and hurrying over to a nearby counter to lay out the suit.

"Nikki, I want to talk to you." I heard him say and I froze, looking at him out of the corner of my eye. I didn't want to talk to him...especially if he wanted to talk about what I think he wanted to talk about.

"Yeah, well...I don't really want to talk to you, Jonathan, unless it's about work." I know I didn't sound very convincing. Maybe, secretly, I did _want _to talk about it...but outwardly I was way too cowardly.

There it was again, that same expression of hurt. The same expression that was on his face when I had left him standing alone in the launch station parking lot. He hesitated a moment before turning back to the controls.

We must have looked really upset because when Ben walked in he stutter-stepped, looking in between the two of us.

"Who died?" He asked with raised eyebrows. At the comment Johnny seemed to become himself again and gestured to the suit I had laid out.

"Suit up big guy; you're going on a little adventure." Ben rolled his eyes and began to dress while I stood off to the side; taking the time to examine the station. I was only really drawn back into reality by Johnny and Ben's latest conversation.

"Please tell me your guy's not trying to rekindle things with my sister again." He asked Ben, helping him put on the suit's helmet.

"Of course not. It's strictly business." Ben told Johnny, although he didn't sound all that sure himself.

"Yeah, well. His eyes say differently don't they?" Johnny commented punching in a few stats on his handheld. I chose this moment to walk over and do the secondary tests on Ben's suit, which was basically the same thing Johnny had done a minute ago. It was recommended that the suit be gone over at least twice by 2 different people.

"How would you know where his eyes have been, your own haven't left a certain italian's ass since you got to the launch station." Johnny looked like he had stopped breathing for a second before shrugging off the comment.

"Seriously? Way to point out the Italian in the room..." I muttered and Ben looked at me as if to say 'you weren't seriously offended by that?'

"Look, all I'm saying," he continued. "Is that two hearts were busted last time. Maybe, she's not over it either."

I blinked. That was a little more insightful than I was used to, especially coming from Ben. Guess I had underestimated the guy; he seemed to have more romantic sense then playboy Johnny.

"Wow , that's deep." Johnny taunted and Ben pulled an irritated face. I picked up the flowers and carried them over, wondering if a smack on the head with the glass case would knock some sense into the loudmouth or if it would just render him unconscious. Johnny's dismissal of Ben's comment had even left me a little irked. I wish I had a friend like Ben for when Adrien and I got into the ditch. I had Sue, but the fact that Ben and Johnny seemed to know more about her 'love life' than she did, which wasn't very comforting.

"Let's think about that," Johnny emphasized by smacking Ben's helmet, "You've got Victor; more money than god and stud of the year. Then you've got Reed; world's dumbest smart guy and worth less than a postage stamp. That's a _real_ toss-up." He said this as the three of us walked over to the exit.

The three of us stood together at the closed airlock and I handed the case of flowers to Ben. Secretly I wondered why Reed even wanted them to begin with but I soon dismissed the thought. My specialty was technology design, more specifically aerospace design; not genetic research. If Reed wanted to stick a bunch of flowers out on the roof then he could.

"Don't trouble your tiny little mind." Ben bit back at him, glaring before nodding to me with thanks.

The younger man wasn't the least bit troubled by his slight and patted him on the shoulder before turning back to the controls to close the door. "Don't wander off now, boy."

"Take care, Ben." I said with a smile and Ben smiled back.

I followed Johnny back to the controls, taking up the spot next to him and watched as the doors closed between us. Johnny gave him a salute although whether it was mock or not I may never know. I just waved. Ben then turned around and the three of us stared off into space. I was a little jealous I was not out there, but I had a feeling Ben had been waiting for this for some time.

"Here." Johnny said coming over with a drink of some kind for me. At least I believed it was a drink but one could never be certain when it comes to space. I sipped it. It tasted a lot like water but with a strange spice to it...cinnamon, maybe? I guessed it was a mix of carbohydrate producing vitamins.

"Thanks." I muttered back.

"So...who were you talking to? Before we got on the shuttle?" He asked cautiously. I couldn't tell if he was just trying to make conversation or if he really wanted to know. I decided there was no harm in telling him.

"My..." Adrien was my ex-boyfriend but that could change... "significant other." Johnny's eyebrows raised; out of curiosity not surprise.

"Significant other." He stated with a Reed-like tone. "I'm afraid I'm unfamiliar with the terminology."

"Johnny..."

A sudden smirk appeared on his face. The look made me frown in response. He turned to lean his back against the control desk and I avoided his gaze by fixing it on Ben through the glass port.

"What no more _'Jonathan'_? And I thought you said you weren't going to speak to me unless it portrayed to work...I knew you'd warm up to me."

I scrambled for something to defend myself with, but ended up grasping nothing. I stood there awkwardly. I was saved though, by the proverbial 'bell' or in other words a frantic Reed running into the room.

"Ben! I need you to get inside now!" Reed came dashing in causing Johnny and I to both stand a little straighter.

"What's going on?" Johnny asked.

Ben must have said something over the headset, but I didn't have mine in so I couldn't hear. I had taken it off because it was irritating my ear and now I definitely wished I hadn't. I frantically searched for it, pawing hopelessly down the controls before finding it and pressing it to my ear. I ran forward then and came to stand behind the two men at the airlock.

I stared with wide eyes as the cloud of flaring energy surged forward, getting closer and closer to Ben. I could see his suited form standing there; facing it and I could only imagine the pure terror he was feeling. It was probably mine times 100.

The station shook.

"Guys...I don't think I'm going to make it." I heard him say through the headset. It was stated so plainly that my eyes and nose began to sting. I was going to cry. I could feel it creeping up on me.

"Ben, you need to jump! It's the only way!" Johnny shouted.

Ben didn't question it. He jumped, gliding a mere few feet in front of the cloud. "C'mon..." I whispered, clenching my hands together. One of the earlier threatening tears had leaked out and was making it's way down my cheek.

"C'mon, Ben! You got this!" I faintly heard Johnny yelling encouragement over the loud, wailing interference the cloud brought with it. "C'mon, Ben! C'mon!" Even my own voice sounded distant.

Johnny pushed past me to get to the controls and the last thing I saw was Ben flying towards the station in a sea of orange and red.

Then it hit.


	4. Phase 4

**Phase 4; Reactions to a...a...complication?**

I woke up slowly to a feint beeping.

I sat up, glancing around, my gaze stopping at the large elegant bouquet of roses next to my bed. I leaned over and turned it around searching for a card. It was plain and said 'get well soon - Adrien' in times new roman font. There was no indication of customization or care. Seemed like Adrien.

I dropped back down into the bed and rolled over only to come face to face with a little stuffed sock monkey. It held a little box of chocolates in its lap and attached to its ear was a little card. The card didn't say anything really; it just had my name on it in flowing writing.

No 'From' or anything.

I decided the only thing left for me to do now was eat and wonder where I was exactly. So, I opened the chocolates (pleasantly discovering they were swiss) and popped one in my mouth. A few moments later the door opened slowly and Johnny came in. I popped another chocolate in my mouth.

"Hey." He greeted, coming to sit in a chair next to my bed. He took some magazines and newspapers out from under his arm and set them down on the table. There were typical womanly things to read like Star and People, but I also noticed he had thrown in some National Geographic, Car & Driver, The New York Times, Readers Digest and 21st Century Science & Technology.

"I didn't know what you liked to read..." He began before looking at me with a more serious face. "The doc says you have...broken bones. He says they don't want you leaving your bed yet." The throbbing in my legs now became apparent.

"Broken bones?" I asked peeking under the covers to see my legs bandaged and casted. Johnny looked like he didn't want to tell me, pity shining in his eyes.

"Yeah, your legs... the docs can't figure out how it happened. There was nothing on top of them or anything, you were just lying there with...two...broken...legs." he muttered the last part, obviously waiting for me to freak out.

"So, what? No walking for me? Is it permanent or..." I asked Johnny with a little bit of hostility. I didn't like the idea of being...handicapped.

"I'm afraid it may be ." A doctor entered the room staring at his PDA. "Believe me Miss, we are doing all we can. But it's strange...the bones seem to be mending, then unmending and your muscles...flux." I looked at him with an obviously unamused face.

"Flux." I deadpanned. I must have had one scary look on my face because Johnny turned to the doctor with his own unreadable expression.

"You should probably go..." He told the other man, who nodded before saying goodbye quickly and retreating through the door.

My soul felt heavy. You know...sometimes when something terrible happens your body feels like lead? I just felt so _heavy_. I removed the chocolates, practically untouched, from my lap and placing them on the night stand. I tried to ignore it, but maybe it just...didn't sink in.

The room was silent and Johnny just watched me as I shuffled through the reading material, taking out National Geographic, Car & Driver and The New York Times(which had the picture I sent Adrien on it...gee...I wonder how that got there. Note the sarcasm.). I glanced through Star, ripping a Toblerone ad out and putting it on the night stand, making my shopping list.

A good few minutes passed, though whether the silence was comfortable or not I was unsure. I knew I was in pain though. More emotional then anything...it was a dull throb in my heart.

"Who all is awake?" I asked Johnny meeting his eyes. He gave me a weak smile.

"Just you and I so far...the doctors say Reed is showing signs of being awake within the next few hours. Everyone is stable." I frowned. My muscles and bones were acting irregularly and the doctor calls that _'stable'_. What does he know anyway?, I couldn't help but think bitterly.

I nodded though. Glancing over to where the large beige blinds were, I briefly wondered where we were. I voiced it and Johnny explained that we were in quarantine at one of Victor's top medical facilities. He then went over to the window, opening the blinds to reveal rolling snow covered hills.

"Let's get some light in here." He said.

"Killer slopes." I commented lightly, although deep inside I longed to hike up to the highest peak or snowshoe...yeah, snowshoe was good too. I also pictured myself sipping real, melted-chocolate coco in my thick Carlton U sweatshirt. Mmmm...cozy.

"Yeah." Johnny came back to sit at the foot of my bed facing the window. We were quiet again but this time I was sure it was a comfortable silence. "It's going to be okay, Nikki. Victor has the best medical specialists here...they'll figure out what's wrong and you'll be up and _running in circles_ for everyone again...like always." I stared at him and he looked back with a smile. "What? You didn't think I never noticed did you? You helped my but get through Mr. D's physics courses and you were constantly doing favours. And from what I hear from Sue; you haven't changed..."

I was quiet. Was running in circles for people really a problem? Johnny made it sound like it was...but I've always done it so I assumed it was alright. I noticed I was always doing things for other people but...I guess I didn't mind because it made me feel useful.

A nurse came in then, rolling in a wheelchair before leaving again.

A wheelchair..._my_ wheelchair.

There, it finally sunk in.

I felt like I was going to cry so I once again picked up my chocolates and began to eat. A few tears slipped out. What if they couldn't fix it? What If I could never walk again? I could never drive my cars again. I could never go snowshoeing or hiking with my little sister or chase my nephew around the house. I couldn't swim in the ocean, or go for a jog or even just get up stairs! I couldn't do anything I usually did! I had tried not to think about it but now...now-

My frantic thoughts were cut off by someone pulling me into a hug. I began to release heavy, uncontrollable breaths in an effort to calm myself but I only ended up crying harder. Johnny...A hand was gently running up and down my back while the other held me toward him.

I was completely collapsed, sobbing uncontrollably and hiding in Johnny's arms. I must have been a real sight.

"It's going to be okay Nicole...we'll fix this."

XxX

The next day I was allowed out of bed and the nurses helped me get ready and get into my wheelchair. It was...weird. The nurses helped me figure out how to properly wheel myself around which was not rocket science...but it did require quite a bit of upper body strength.

To my masked surprise Johnny spent the day with me; he took me outside to a garden, we ate at the restaurant and spent some time going through the halls looking for our rooms. We found Sue's and Johnny made sure to locate Ben's room; apparently the doctors had told him the big guy would be up and about soon. It hurt me a little to realise that I probably couldn't do these things (wandering the halls and going outside) alone anymore. I had to have supervision. The day finished with the two of us ordering room service (pizza & pasta) and watching movies in my room. It was 11 o'clock before Johnny left.

It wasn't until after Johnny left I realised I wasn't sure how to get into bed, meaning I had to wait up for a nurse to come in. Why didn't this place have a panic button like normal hospitals?

I was experimenting; or...trying to pull myself up onto my bed when I heard the door open slowly. I twisted my body around and came face to face with Reed. He looked cautious...and sad. Very sad.

He hesitated between leaving and staying. Just when he pulled the door open to leave I stopped him.

"Don't leave, Reed. You obviously have a reason for coming." I adjusted myself back into my chair properly while Reed slowly shut the door with a click. He walked over and I gestured to the bed for him to sit on, before realising that I had just gestured to the area covered in DVDs and empty plates. "Uh, you might want to move that though...sorry."

I don't know exactly what I said that set him off, maybe it was me apologizing, because he got very...upset. I can't say that he was angry...although he was a little angry...and a little uncomfortable and probably a little bit dejected.

"No, I'm sorry. Nicole! I-and this and Sue..."

"Okay, whoa! Whoa! My pity party was yesterday and although you got an invitation; you slept through it...Which I do not hold against you, by the way, " I snapped at him quickly before he could apologise again. " Sue, she should be fine. I'm alive, right? We're all alive, isn't that all that matters. In fact, Johnny seems better than ever. As for me..." I sighed, wondering whether I was trying to calm Reed down or just trying to vent my own mixed up thoughts. I didn't really know whether I was over this thing yet or if it was all just buried deep down inside.

I was quite for too long because Reed turned to leave again. I reached out and grabbed his forearm firmly and he turned to look at me again.

"Hey," I said quietly beginning to smile at him. "Don't worry about me, okay? That's not your job, not your responsibility and this is certainly not your fault. I'll be okay so there's no need to feel as bad as I know you feel." Reed attempted to smile back but failed and instead nodded curtly while biting his lip. I knew nothing I said would make him feel all better, make his worries all go away...but in a strange way it made me feel better. I didn't want Reed to feel responsibility for this...freak accident. Making him believe it was his fault just seemed like it would make me feel worse.

Reed went to leave and I stopped him again.

"Um...Reed? Sorry to ask this but...um...can you get me a nurse?"

"...it would be a pleasure."

"Sure it would..."

xXx

The next morning I had successfully mastered getting out of bed myself. I discovered that if I sat myself up with the right amount of force and at the right angle I could perch on the side of the bed. I could push the wheelchair up against the bed, jamming it so it wouldn't roll. Then I could clutch the armrests and lift myself down into it. The nurses present applauded my success.

I was really beginning to like these nurses. They were very helpful without being annoying. Enthusiastic but very low-key and always ready for a nice chit-chat. After I was all prepared for the morning I told the nurses I wanted to explore a bit on my own and received a cell number to be used in emergency for my trouble.

I started by trying to retrace the day's previous route to the restaurant, but somehow got mixed up and ended up in front of Ben's room. I hesitated; wanting to check up on him before deciding that would not be in my best interests and turned to roll away. I got a few feet down the hall when the door opened and closed behind me. I heard a familiar grumbling that I immediately recognized as Ben. Glancing over my shoulder I noticed him fumbling around with his watch; not having caught sight of me yet. Maybe it would be best if I tried to sneak away...

I got a few more inches before I heard a crunching sound and I glanced down to see I had rolled over the shattered remains of a hand mirror. I was glad at that moment for the steel wheels, imagining how the glass shards could have punctured a rubbed wheel.

"Nicole?" I glanced over my shoulder at Ben.

"Hey, Ben, glad to see you up. Did you see Johnny yet? He was pretty keen to greet you when you were awake." Ben still seemed to be in a stunned silence, so I sighed in response and clumsily rolled back around to face him.

"Ben? Something wrong?" I knew what was wrong, but I wanted him to feel like it was no big deal. I had that same feeling as when I had talked to Reed last night. I didn't want people to feel bad because of what happened to me. That would just make me feel worse.

"I-" He looked at a loss for words; staring at me with a hopeless mix of grief and bewilderment. He stuttered for a second.

"Hey, Ben?" He looked me in the eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Don't worry about it, okay?" I said with the most genuine smile I could muster. Ben nodded a little dumbly, walking up behind me and taking up position at the handles. He looked determined. I wondered why. My only guess was that maybe he wanted to act normally.

"You eaten yet?" he asked plainly.

"No." I responded. In that moment, my stomach chose to moan hungrily.

"Good, cause I need someone to show me to the food. I'm starvin'. Think you can do it?"

"Yeah, of course. I mean, I'll try. But my last attempt brought me here." I replied and he began pushing me down the hall. I grudgingly noticed even though he was walking it was 10 times faster then when I went on my own. Just sitting there gave me a little time to think.

I noticed everyone seemed to have different reactions. Johnny turned sentimental and supportive, Reed turned stricken, dazed and confused. Ben was something a little different. It was not his attitude that seemed to change...but his position in life. Ben and I weren't what I would call friends although we were good acquaintances. Ben's reaction to my situation seemed to be an offer of friendship. An offer I greedily accepted; especially since Sue was still knocked out. Briefly I wondered what her reaction would be but then decided the woman was unpredictable.

When we reached somewhere I recognized I pointed in the direction of the restaurant. We came in just as they were serving breakfast in a large, elaborate buffet. Sausages, eggs cooked in all different ways, bacon, pancakes, waffles and home fries. I hadn't been down for breakfast yet; only lunch. Breakfast was, in fact, my favourite meal of the day. I rarely skipped breakfast and when I ate breakfast, I _ate breakfast_.

Ben wheeled me up to the buffet and we both discovered a...dilemma. I was too short at the moment to properly see and retrieve the food I wanted. So Ben offered to slide my plate along the counter; saying everything he saw while filing up his own at the same time. It was a small gesture; but his patience meant a lot to me, especially where breakfast was involved. I don't think he'll ever realise how much that meant to me at the time.

We both finally settled by the large windows that looked out into the gardens and I could see a bridge-like cement structure going over it. Both our plates were heaped up past the 'overflowing' point. We ate for a few moments before I started a conversation.

"So, you never answered my earlier question." Ben looked up, a piece of bacon in his mouth, and muttered something that sounded like 'what question?' although it came out like 'whaff kesffon?'.

I laughed.

"The 'kesffon' about Johnny. Did you see him this morning? He seemed like he wanted to see you." Ben suddenly looked a little irked.

"Oh, I seen Johnny alright and if I see him again any time soon he's gonna find himself six feet under!" He butchered a pancake while he said this, making definite scraping noises against the plate.

"Does this have something to do with that mirror in the hall?" I just had this ominous feeling about that mirror. It probably had something to do with Johnny. How to fix this feeling? Ah, more syrup! Yes, syrup. I poured (more like dumped) half the bottle onto my sausages and my pancakes. Ben muttered in response and I took that as a yes.

After that, the conversation took a much nicer turn and we became a bit more laid back. We sipped coffee and I nibbled on some frosted donuts. At one point my eyes slid over to the window and I caught sight of two familiar people. Sue, who I was happy to see awake, was lounging in the garden sipping what appeared to be lemonade and Reed was standing on the cement overhang; gazing out over the rolling snow-hills. Ben seemed to have noticed them too.

Ben was watching Reed with concerned eyes.

"He blames himself, you know." I told Ben after a brief silence, who turned to look back at me with a dark expression. "He blames himself for...all this," I gestured to the building then to my chair. "And you and I both know he shouldn't. I already tried talking to him...but I don't think he truly listens to me. He might listen to you though." I said looking at Ben pointedly. Ben now looked a little torn between me and Reed.

"Go talk to him, Ben." I said smiling, "He needs his best friend." Ben nodded, smiling back appreciatively before exiting the restaurant and heading down the hall. I just hoped he didn't get lost like I knew was most likely to happen to me should I venture out on my own. Now I wished I had asked Ben to find me a map or something...

Finishing off my coffee with a single gulp, I began to wheel myself out only to be stopped by one of my familiar nurses.

"Miss. Tabarrani? A gentleman in the hall said you might be in need of assistance?" She asked politely and I secretly thanked Ben for reading my mind. I would get to my destination a lot faster this way.

"Yes, um. If it's not too much trouble could you take me down to the gardens...preferably somewhere close to Miss. Storm?"

"No trouble at all ma'm."

XxX

I conversed lightly with the nurse. She was friendly enough and about my age. And she got me down to the ground floor alright.

As we came around a corner, we came face to face with Sue who was just entering the building once more. She froze when she saw me, standing there quietly. Then, she ran towards me and pulled me into a hug...babbling and crying.

Sue's reactions; grief and panic.

Scary.


	5. Phase 5

**Phase 5; Strange Developments**

I rolled my way alongside Sue, stubbornly refusing to be pushed as of this moment. I briefly wondered why Victor hadn't decided to give me a power chair; then decided that he must not like me as much as I had previously thought. I guess he was my boss, not my friend. I realized that it probably had nothing to do with our lack of friendship and more to do with the fact that he didn't want me driving a wheelchair around like I did my various sports cars. I'd come to terms with never being able to walk again; but not being able to drive? That's another story. I'd have to compensate somehow. Give it another few days and I'll find away to get my hands on the fastest power chair model.

Sue had calmed down a few hours ago and it was shortly after that when Ben approached me with an 'idea'. I agreed to help, so now Sue and I were on our way to the restaurant intent on consuming some appetizers and having a quick drink. Or at least that was the story.

"I'm afraid I can't stay long Nikki. Victor is expecting me." She explained apologetically and I hm'd in response. Not if Ben had anything to say about it.

As we entered the restaurant we met Ben and Reed. It was planned for Ben and I; not so much for Reed and Sue.

"Oh, well. Why don't we all eat together?" Ben said over a stuttering Reed and Sue.

Reed and Sue allowed themselves to be lead by Ben over to a nearby table while I rolled alongside them. I briefly wondered where Johnny had gone, but decided that for now the hot-head was unimportant. We ate and talked for a good 2 hours and the awkwardness that had hovered over the two ex's had now changed to comfort. We were all sitting down as friends and I began to feel like it was time for me to make my exit.

Suddenly a loud groaning was heard and I noticed Ben looked a little sick. _What are you doing?_ I couldn't help but think as Ben got up and excused himself. Granted he did look and sound sick but that just left me in an awkward situation. It was quiet as Ben's retreating form finally disappeared out the door. That left me with few options...so I cleared my throat and decided to make my escape.

"Well, I should be getting back to my room. I want to wake up early tomorrow and grab the good chocolate chip pancakes." I stated as if it was the most normal conversation ender. Reed and Sue bid their farewells, granted with a few strange looks, and I rolled out the door.

I considered going to check on Ben, and I did roll down his hall. I went and knocked on his door.

"Ben...you okay?" I asked. I heard what sounded like puking. He must have been in the bathroom. I sighed. There wasn't much I could do for him. So, deciding I would come check on him later, I started back to my room.

I sat in front of the T.V for a little while watching the news. I played with the little sock monkey I had kept on my bed.

"Miss Tabarrani," A nurse addressed as she entered my room, smiling warmly. I smiled back. She was the nurse that took care of me most of the time and the only one whose name I bothered to remember. It was Tanya and Tanya was better than great. Victor's hospital sure did prove that even though money didn't by happiness, it sure hired good employees. "Is there anything you would like?"

I thought.

"A bath." I decided. "A nice hot bath...please."

Tanya had left me to my own devices. I told her to go have dinner and come back in about an hour and a half.

I flicked my way through a couple of the magazines Johnny had brought me a few days ago (frowning as I read Adrien's article) before starting on a book, which I had read at least 4 times before. It was by my favourite author, Janet Evanovich, whose Stephanie Plum novels had captured my attention. It was the first book and Stephanie, the clumsy female bounty hunter, was once again asking for the sexy Ranger's help as she had been shackled naked to her shower rod by her old love interest/cop-turned-bad-guy, Morelli.

I laughed loudly at some of the priceless images the author managed to portray. A permanent smirk was plastered on my face. My brain retreated further; wondering if Reed and Sue were getting along. I wondered if Ben was feeling better. I wondered where Johnny was.

My eyes flicked to the clock and I had only been in the tub for about 15 minutes. But I was still more than ready to get out.

Deciding I would rather be stubborn and try to get out myself, I reached over and placed my book on the toilet seat, careful not to get it wet. Shifting my weight, I pulled my body up until I was dangling over the edge of the tub.

In an instant, I felt the porcelain of the opposite tub ledge on my feet. Wait...what...?

I hadn't felt anything from my waist down in awhile, so the bath water and porcelain suddenly confused me. Were my legs fluxing again? Were they stable now?

Curiosity got the better of me and I began to push myself up into a standing position. I was slow, proceeding with caution. If my legs decided to lose stability again then I would probably be in for a painful fall.

I savoured the feeling of the muscles in my legs. God! You didn't appreciate this kind of thing until you lost it!

I straightened my back out for the first time in days.

I was standing.

I was standing.

"I'm standing!" I screamed...like a school girl meeting her idol. The excitement and joy I felt was unparalleled. I was a little wobbly, so I leant back against the wall behind the tub. I didn't bother to move I just closed my eyes and marveled. I was still a little uncertain if this would last.

So as if to test myself, I stayed like that. I stayed standing calf deep in the water. I counted each minute aloud to myself. Each minute that came by I would echo.

"Another minute, that's 60 minutes." I told myself finally. An hour. I had been standing for an hour. The doctors told me the average flux of stability I had while sleeping had lasted 3 quarters of an hour.

I opened my eyes and glanced down. I was still standing, after an hour, and I didn't feel as wobbly as earlier. My legs had actually never felt so solid. I reached down and poked my thigh. The skin gave way, but soon I felt hard muscle. Very, hard muscle. It almost felt like I was pressing my finger against hot steel...or rock. I flexed my thigh. It still moved like muscle. I was interrupted before I could puzzle further. A knock came, accompanied by Tanya's tentative voice. "Miss Tabarrani?"

"Tanya!" I called and the woman instantly entered. I was excited; I wanted to see the look on her face. I was not disappointed. She stopped dead, staring at me standing there with an awestruck expression. Her eyes were wide and her jaw hung open slightly, she scanned my legs and glanced at the wheelchair beside the door. After stuttering a bit she seemed to calm down.

"C-can you walk?" She asked. I thought a bit before answering.

"Haven't tried yet..." There was silence in the room. It lingered. Both of us were still a little unsure and shocked. Tanya steeled herself and walked over to stand next to the tub. She extended her hand forward for support.

"Well...either you try or you don't." She said. Hesitantly, I grabbed her hand.

Taking a deep breath, I focused on the door and moved to take a step. I blinked. I was standing there, i looked back. The nurse was now falling to the ground, looking disheveled and shocked, as if thrown away by some weird force. I blinked and...somehow...I was holding Tanya before she could hit the ground.

"What?" Tanya asked, looking at me, in awe.

How did I get at the door so fast? How did I get to Tanya _as_ she was falling. How did I even _see_ her falling?

"Tanya-?"

"I don't know! One moment you were here, the next I was going to the ground-then you had me! I didn't even see you move..." She finished slowly. As we stared at each other in confusion and my head began to get fuzzy. Very fuzzy.

_Sue and Reed were tearing down a hall. It looked familiar...It was my hall. They were frantic about something. Johnny was following behind them wearing a...pink coat around his waist. What the-? I read the doors as they passed...210...216...218...they weren't far from my door._

I started. My thoughts cleared. I was lying on my hospital bed, staring at the wall. Tanya was there fumbling with a heart-rate monitor. I wasn't naked anymore. I was haphazardly draped in a silk robe that Sue had bought me from the gift shop.

"Tanya?" My voice was breathless and raspy.

"Oh! Good! You frightened me! One moment you were fine, the next you wouldn't respond. You were just staring off and you stopped breathing. I moved you here and was about to call the doctor!"

She must be strong to have moved me all by herself. I sat up quickly looking to the door. That vision earlier. What had that been? Without thinking I was at the door, instantly. Tanya let out a squeak when she turned only to find me across the room.

I threw the door open and there, just about to knock, was Reed. He stared at me with the same expression Tanya and I had shared earlier.

"Oh, uh..." He and Sue both glanced down at my legs. Then to my face, confused.

Sue looked to Reed, pointing to my legs. "Doesn't prove anything." He quipped.

Just then Johnny came around the corner, wrapped in a puffy pink coat like in my vision. He was naked otherwise, showing off his well sculpted muscles. I pursed my lips and glanced away, but my eyes were drawn back to Johnny's hand. It was on fire. I blinked and I was suddenly in front of him holding his wrist in fascination. He looked at me, suddenly _standing_ in front of him. There was a 'whoa' from Sue, who had moved forward to stare at us.

"The cloud has fundamentally altered our DNA." Reed said.

Well that put things in perspective. I think I was beginning to understand.

"We need to find Ben." Reed said.

I frowned; worried I wouldn't be able to move normally. I let go of Johnny's wrist and took a step and noticed I had in fact only moved one step. Confused, I continued after Reed and Sue who had taken off down the hall.


	6. Phase 6

**I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Marvel, nor any mentioned brands of chocolate/slogans. I noticed I don't put disclaimers all the time because I forget, but I f you sue me over that...you're an ass. **

**All my love 3**

**Lala Shaknmu**

**XxX**

******Phase 6; Chocolate Analgesic**

We hadn't had time to be picky about the taxi we had hailed so myself, Sue and Reed were stuffed uncomfortably in the back seat. The guy also didn't want to burn extra fuel because his window was rolled down but there was no AC to speak of. Not only that but the set-up dinner that Ben and I had planned for them had obviously not gone well because Sue had none-too-subtly manoeuvred me to sit between them. Johnny had called shotgun leaving me to sit stiffly between the two of them, practically being marinated in the tension they had created.

I felt awful, and not just because of the Reed and Sue hate fest. I was worried about Ben. I hadn't known him long, but the Ben I had discovered in the last few days had proven to be a compassionate, loyal individual. An ideal friend. It was no wonder Reed enjoyed his company...and it was no wonder I had either. Now he was gone and I was worried. _It_ was happening.

Adrien wouldn't stop calling me. Ben was gone. I was stuck in a hot taxi between Reed and Sue. I was developing strange powers or...whatever... it was proving too much for me. _It_ was happening.

_It_ was happening.

I had developed a heavy feeling in my stomach. Like I had swallowed and hot iron bowling ball. It was an anxiety thing I had had since I was young. It was my body's way of telling me I was overly stressed.

Usually when this happened I had a reflex to make it pass.

As a kid I told my father (as he had the same problem). Sympathizing, he would keep me home from school and take me fishing or hiking, somewhere where I would be calm and the air was quiet. As a teenager, I adapted ways of facing it myself. I would stay home, curl up in a dark room and watch nerdy movies or work on my many sci-fi models. Now as an adult my reflex was to disappear. I turned my phone off, cut ties with the world and went somewhere where no one I knew would ever find me. One time I even went and randomly volunteered at a homeless shelter in another state (as an example). Despite the method, the next day I would feel better.

Unfortunately, I didn't have those options.

My..._fellows_ (as the word 'friend' didn't really describe all of them) needed me. I wasn't going to run off. I was binging chocolate desperately though, was wearing a pair of dark shades and had turned my phone off in order to avoid Adrien. I wasn't in the mood for him right now, not after all that had come to light. Besides as soon as Adrien knew everyone would. He'd proven that when he'd published that New York Times article I'd seen a few days ago.

I brought my attention back to the other occupants of the cab, finishing a chocolate bar and starting on another. I wasn't even sure what kind of chocolate; I just knew the sweat substance made me feel a little better.

"Hey, slow down there, Nicole. I know you always eat a lot of sweets but this is beyond extensive...you're going to make yourself sick!" Sue snapped. It seemed she wanted to transfer some of her foul mood onto me now. Fine, I didn't really care. I ignored her and snapped off another piece and popped it in my mouth.

Silence hung in the air of the cab briefly before Sue reached over and snapped up the remainder of the chocolate from my hand and rolled down her window, chucking it out. I faintly heard a car honk its horn before I swallowed the now melted chocolate.

"That was extremely unnecessary." Reed decided to open his mouth. Which was a bad idea, in my opinion. He just painted a bull's-eye on his forehead. Sue huffed and glared back.

"Excuse me?" She asked in a tone of voice that said 'how dare you judge my bitchy behaviour?'. Fearing she would forget I was there and aim for Reed and miss I squished myself as far against the back of the seat as I could. Almost instinctively the two of them leaned forward more to argue over me.

"I just don't think it's any of your business what she eats. She's an adult very capable of making her own decisions. If she wants to make herself sick on chocolate and-or make herself 4 lbs heavier, how is that any of our business?" I tuned them out. This was stupid. Reed made a point...so why were they arguing about it!? Infuriating! I reached into my jacket pocket and pulling out a Kit-Kat. God help me, I needed a break.

The traffic was pretty much at a standstill and although it wasn't a particularly hot day the car was starting to heat up. What with the battling couple in the back and all. Actually now that I thought about it some of the heat seemed to be radiating off of Johnny. Was he angry? Or was he just always radiating heat now? Regardless, my chocolate was melting. I went to lean forward and poke the driver to get his attention and ask for the AC. He'd put headphones in awhile ago...probably to drown Reed and Sue out who had been battling on and off. But somehow the two scientists, who were right in each others' faces, were acting like a safety bar on a rollercoaster. I couldn't move.

Sighing I prepared myself to yell at Johnny to turn on the AC but suddenly he turned around.

"Hey! Would the both of you just knock it off! It's too fucking hot for this bull! You're adults for Christ's sake!" He slammed himself roughly back into the passenger's seat as Reed and Sue turned away from each other like scolded children. He also, to my relief, cranked the AC.

"Wow, Johnny." I finally got out, gapping.

"Eat you're chocolate, Nikki."

He didn't have to tell me twice. That Kit-Kat was gone before you could repeat its slogan.

The ride continued in uncomfortable silence for the next few minutes. However eventually the hot tempers had cooled and we all seemed to gravitate towards concern to Ben. You could almost feel it. I think it was the effects of the AC.

Reed took a deep breath, as if to relax.

"Okay, so we're all a little on edge." He commented. "But we need to think of Ben right now."

Silence met him. The only response he received was Sue nodding and turning to look at him. I had run out of chocolate a few minutes ago so I stared ahead out the windshield. I agreed but I still wasn't ready to make eye contact. I could see Johnny was reacting much the same I was. He didn't look, but the tension in his shoulders had relaxed so if he was angry still he was in 'brooding' mode and not 'attack' mode.

Reed continued.

"Okay, so, he was home last night. Debbie is going to meet us on the other side of the bridge." Just as he said that the bridge came into view. The traffic sucked today, we'd just gotten free from one traffic jam and it looked like we were heading into another. But upon closer inspection I could see that this was not a simple traffic jam. The cab came to an abrupt halt. It was an accident.

We all rushed out onto the bridge. Reed and Sue were ahead of me and Johnny brought up the rear. There was a police blockade and an enormous crowed. I felt the pain in my stomach increase.

Reed turned to Sue. "We'll never get through this...but you can." Catching on Sue nodded and concentrated, becoming invisible. This was the first time I had seen her do it so I reacted with the crowed, throwing bewildered looks around. It didn't appear to shock Reed or Johnny. She went invisible, however her clothes did not. That god-awful brown blazer of hers was still visible, to my displeasure.

"Sue," reed whispered harshly, "You're clothes! Loose them!" An 'Oh, right!' came from nowhere in response. I was standing slightly behind Johnny next to a man who looked like a cross between Kid Rock impersonator and an Indiana Jones wanna-be. Just in front of me I heard Johnny say in an almost strangled voice. "This is sooo wrong." Before he subtly turned away from Sue and locked eyes with me. I gave him what I hoped was a soothing smile. I mean, it's the best I could do. What do you say when a guy's invisible sister is stripping down in front of you and a huge crowd of people?

Sue became visible again as she reached her (very nice) undergarments. Unfortunately that was also just as Johnny went to look in her direction again. He visibly flinched and turned back around to face me with a groan. It would've been comical if it weren't for the pain in my stomach, the lack of chocolate and the concern I now had for both Ben _and_ Sue.

Sue realized she was visible again by her 'audiences' reaction and (of course) Reed said something to make it worse. Her enraged reaction made me long for the moments of silence and the cab and the AC and chocolate...and, I started to turn to go back and sit in the Cab. I was tired of listening to Reed and Sue fight. Not only that I was so embarrassed for Sue I felt like I was the one standing there almost naked and it made _me_ want to disappear. It was like when I watch a movie and there's a sex scene; I always get embarrassed.

Mid step though I noticed an item with a familiar wrapper poking out of the pocket of the 'Kid Jones' guy. A few seconds later I had moved up to stand next to Johnny and was shoving bits of a Three Musketeers in my face. Sue was gone, I noted, completely. Reed was gathered her clothes before dashing off. I hesitated.

Alright, quick priority check.

1) Get through this mess.

2) Find Debbie.

3) Find Ben.

Seemed simple enough.

Satisfied I began to move again, noticing Johnny had waited for me.

As Johnny and I pushed through the crowd following Reed, the pain in my stomach seemed to let up a little. Yeah, we weren't far from finding Ben and these weird powers were proving to be useful. That knocked one and a half things off my list of worries.

Or it could just be that I had finally consumed enough chocolate to numb the pain. Yeah, that sounded right.

Don't underestimate the power of chocolate.


	7. Phase 7

**Phase 7; Heroes**

**Yay! New chapter! Everyone needs to thank my friend Karen because she wouldn't let me copy off her homework until I wrote this. LOL! I kid, I kid.**

**I don't copy off of Karen...I copy off of Rebecca.**

**Anyway, I'd like to thank everyone who has read, favourite, alerted, reviewed and etc. Kinda gives me a reason to update now, actually. It's kinda like "hey, I'm not just writing this for myself now...I don't wanna disappoint people!" **

**I actually made myself feel a little bad for Debbie while writing this...**

**Lotsalove,**

**Lala**

I'd never realized how many cars there were in New York until today. Traffic jam after traffic jam followed by a traffic accident. I was a speeder and a road-rager who came from a rural area. As a result I rarely paid attention to others on the road unless they were in a sports car. So this was all new to me.

I ran my hands along a Lambroghini Murciélago we passed; it was parked in a messy diagonal and had a long, deep gash down the side from where it had hit something. It also appeared to have been rear ended by the minivan behind it (which in turn was rear ended by an F1-50. Poor baby. I stopped to lament a bit at the shape of the vehicle. I really hoped that guy had insurance; it would cost a fortune to fix it and leaving that car to the scrap heap was criminal.

Johnny had realized I had stopped and had wandered back. "Nikki, what are you doing?" he asked, stressing urgency as I slipped into the car to paw through the glove compartment. "Looking for proof of insurance." I replied simply, coming up with nothing. He just looked at me with a blank expression, occasionally glancing around, as I took a business card out and managed to find a pen, scribbling down a quick message and putting it under the windshield wiper. I say _the_ because the other appeared to be missing.

I was surprised that Johnny had stuck around before realizing it was only logical. It was best if we all didn't get separated in this, fundamentally altered DNA or not this was a dangerous place to be. My ears tuned in to the sounds of sirens, screaming and crying. This was like a warzone.

The Lambroghini suddenly didn't seem as important and I felt guilty. I should be looking for Ben, not cars.

I ran over to Johnny, apologising quickly and he grabbed my arm, dragging me along behind him as he began to hop occasionally to peek over the metallic tops of the vehicles. I wished i didn't have this complex for wearing high heels all the time. As good as I was with heels pink stilettos were not a good choice for running through a danger zone.

Because of my delay we had lost sight of Sue and Reed...well, not like we could see Sue to begin with. I became distracted by the chaos while we ran. It was a mess. Probably caused by some idiot talking on a cell phone or putting on lipstick. Upon closer inspection, there were cars literally piled up on top of one another. I seen a cab that looked like it had jumped over an upturned minivan and was now sitting on a barricaded flatbed that had smashed into the guardrail...was that a tractor trailer with its whole front smashed in? I almost tripped on the truck's door which appeared to have been ripped off. I rethought my original assumption. Now that we had made it to the heart of the bridge, it was obvious this was more than just a traffic accident; this was a traffic disaster and whatever had caused this must have been something extraordinary.

I saw Sue jump up on a taxi a few car lengths away, now fully clothed, and heard her calling Ben's name in the hope that he was on the bridge.

I hadn't realized that Johnny had stopped and I bumped into him. My face pressed against his upper back and I inhaled quickly in shock, which resulted in me getting a good whiff of Johnny. In high school, he had always smelled of expensive French cologne. I had never liked it; French cologne was so potent that a tiny dab was enough to linger for days. He hadn't changed in that respect and in a sense, I was relieved, at least it wasn't Axe. I could still smell the same cologne, but it was feint. He probably hadn't applied it for days. I couldn't help but sniff again automatically. Not only that but I could smell this hint of ash and smoke; not like disgusting, potent tobacco smoke, but bonfire smoke the kind that made you think of late nights around a campfire. It was almost attractive. Almost.

This all went through my mind in a matter of seconds before, embarrassed, I stumbled back biting out a sharp apology. I didn't stutter, nor did I mumble. It was bad enough I had smelled him I didn't want to sound like little girl. That would just be even more embarrassing. Better to play it off like I hadn't just been a weirdo. To be honest, I hoped he hadn't noticed my intake of breath (because I was not going to lower myself to a point where I was "sniffing" him). there was something weird about someone smelling you.

As it turned out, he didn't appear to have noticed anything from me at all. I would be surprised if he even remembered that I was there. Johnny was staring off to the left, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open a little. Not an all out gape or gawk, but the kind of lip parting you get when you go to say something and then forget what it was or get distracted.

I followed his line of sight and unintentionally mimicked him. At Sue's voice a large, orangish, rock-like figure had appeared from behind a white van. It stood at about 7 feet and, without doubt, it had Ben's face. The features were unmistakable. There was no doubt that it was Ben.

"Ben?" I asked, but knew it wasn't loud enough to even be heard over the sounds of chaos. I glanced at Johnny, he had mouthed Ben's name as well. How come Ben looked so different? Were we going to change like that too or were we done changing? Was Ben okay? How did he feel? I had so many questions now. I had thought were looking for a bald, burly man who walked like a bouncer and talked like a bookie. Johnny's eyes suddenly refocused and he took off running, at first I thought it was towards Ben, but he was making a diagonal and heading farther towards the edge of the bridge. My eyes scrambled for the reason and found it. There was a little girl alone in the wreckage and a fire had started; one of the cars was about to blow.

He made it to here, shielding her with his body.

"Johnny!" I yelled in a panic as he and the girl were swallowed up by the flames. They were coming nearer, gaining more ground and fuel from each car they overtook. I was in a panic? What could I do? Was Johnny okay? What about that little girl? Who doesn't supervise their little girl at a time like this anyway? Where was Reed?

Where was Reed?

I hadn't seen him since we had entered this danger zone. I set out to find him, ducking and weaving between the cars while Sue controlled the flames. I was impressed, I had no idea she could do that. I felt a little useless. Despite his usual demeanor Reed was a leader; I hoped he was alright and he had an idea of something I could do.

I wasn't sure how to make my "power" work. I hadn't really been trying the first time I did it nor have I been able to do it since. Perhaps my legs were still fluxing and I only had super speed randomly before it went away? It seemed like a logical possibility.

I never found Reed.

I was a few paces away from Ben when I heard the whirring of sirens and the screeching of wheels. Coming towards us was a fire truck, the manoeuvring was sloppy and it was now coming towards us sideways. It must have come to put out the fire Sue was containing, but lost control. It didn't make it to the fire, nor did it manage to stop properly. Within seconds it was hanging off the bridge, the front end raising up as the heavier back end weighed it down. On it, a few firemen desperately held on for their lives.

I couldn't just stand there. Powers or not I was going to try. I was going to do something, anything...even screaming would have been better then standing their gawking while those men died. They didn't have super powers either and here they were trying to help and most likely about to die.

"Ben," I yelled across to him and noticed he had been watching the accident as well. It was a little difficult to talk to him; his change was so _drastic_. But regardless of my insecurities I needed his help. "Can you grab the front of that truck and hold it down?" he nodded and we both went towards it. Ben grabbed the front, holding it with moderate effort. I marveled slightly at his new strength.

He pulled it down just enough so that I could begin to climb on top.

I wasn't Reed;I barely had a plan, in fact it was more of a "Not-Plan" then a "Plan-Plan".

Plan-Plans are typically " a sequence of logical actions thought through over a period of time" this was the "look what I pulled out of my ass isn't it wonderful" plan AKA the Not-Plan. But there had to be something I could do.

The basics of my Not-Plan were as follows;

1. Have Ben hold truck

2. Climb on truck

3. Help firemen as best I can to get off of truck

4. ...Maybe die by falling...off of truck

I hoped the last one was an unlikely maybe, but life was unpredictable and I was about to allow myself to be dangled nearly a hundred feet from a raging body of water...off a truck. Typically, for most people, the outcome of such an endevour is not optimistic.

I grabbed a part of the front fender, pulling myself up. If I hadn't been so nervous and concerned I would have laughed at the look on the driver's face. I could imagine how it would look. A giant, orange rock-man and a scrawny, big-boobed Italian woman in pink stilettos being the only thing keeping you from death.

Speaking of the stilettos they were making this way harder than it needed to be. I kicked them off and they flew through the air, landing amongst a growing crowd of people. If I survived this, I would laugh about it later.

As Ben pulled it down and I reached the top of the cab I heard the sound of snapping and groaning as the rest of the truck continued to fall. Ben holding the cab wouldn't keep it steady forever. I looked right into the eyes of a young fireman as he screamed in terror, the ladder he was holding on to extending and allowing him to drop. He had been trying to save his co-worker who was dangling off the very rear of the vehicle. I needed to get to that man, but concern for the one right in front of me caused some indecision. I repressed a shiver. Once that ladder slid to its full extent it would jerk suddenly and that fireman would lose his grip. There was no doubt in my mind, and then I'd really have to choose.

The other guy looked like he would last another few seconds, so I made my choice. My heart thumped as I stared at the man in front of me, focusing on him, and, in the blink of an eye, I was holding him around the torso, supporting him as the ladder fell. I took my arm and hooked it through the bar from the inside and when the jerk came we were both secure. My shoulder, however, wrenched painfully.

I looked around. The man below me was slipping by the millisecond. I secured the man on the ladder. I had to make some choices here. "You think you can hold on for a few more minutes?" I asked him to which he replied with a quick 'yeah'. I mapped out the best way down in my head and in less than a second I was down in front of the other firefighter. I couldn't use both my arms to grab him, I needed a way to secure myself in case the truck sporadically jerked again. Securing my arm the same way I did earlier, because it seemed to have worked pretty well so far despite my pain, I reached down and grasped his arm. I pulled him up a little, but he was beginning to become dead weight, not to mention my other shoulder felt like it was about to dislocate.

Truly I hadn't thought this through. We were almost completely vertical and I had to think of some way to actually get these guys off of here. I could probably manage to get the other two guys off, because they were further up and they wouldn't need to rely on me completely for mobility. I had super speed not super strength. I couldn't carry a full grown man if he was dead weight. If it weren't for the way I had secured my arm I wouldn't have been able to hold us up for this long. My strength was failing though, and time was precious. I could feel the truck slipping and in turn so did my grip on him; god forbid Ben lost his grip. _Just a little longer, Ben. Please!_ I prayed.

"Hang on!" The other guy I had secured called down to the guy I was grabbing.

How did I get this guy safe now? I saw Reed's head staring at me from the opposite side of a guardrail. Reed...he could stretch, right? Could he reach?

It seemed like my only option with a positive outcome.

"Reed!" I called and we locked eyes and I tried to communicate what I wanted with only looks. He nodded. I hoped we were both on the same wave length, if not this could end badly. _No, have confidence._ I told myself.

"Hey man, I'm gonna drop you, okay?" I told the firefighter. He went rigid and I became even more nervous as the arm holding us up continued to lose its strength.

"What?" he asked, looking up at me now instead of at the water below. He wasn't so much afraid as it was astonished and fishing for an explanation. The truck jerked as Ben slipped a little more. I struggled to readjust my own grip.

"I'm gonna die?" The man asked. It wasn't so much like he was frightened, he just sounded defeated. I guess when you worked in that line of work you had to know you was a possibility you were going to die on the job.

"No." I stated. "Listen to me... . . . I need you to trust me though. I'm going to drop you and you are going to walk away from this. Got it?" He nodded, but I could tell he was beginning to sweat with fear. So it wasn't dying that got this guy going, I realised, but the anticipation. He was more frightened now then when he had plainly decided he was going to die. "On the count of three."

He nodded, looking down and breathing heavily in an attempt to brace himself, he opened and shut his eyes firmly a couple of times.

"One...two..." I didn't wait for three. I was afraid if I waited for three his instinct would be to grab onto me and then that would defeat the purpose of this idea. Not only that but that was one extra second I could be utilising before I ended up dead.

I watched relieved as Reed caught him.

In another blink I had the fireman from the top of the ladder and had placed him on the ground beside Ben. It was just like I had thought, I could move other people but they couldn't be dead weight...and I couldn't defy gravity. Horizontals were for me but verticals were not.

The next man I retrieved just as easily, before moving over to the truck and ushering the man and his dalmation out. Then Ben, who was extremely close to dropping the truck did just that. He wouldn't have been able to pull it up all the way; the force would've caused the truck to break.

The crowd that had formed watched as it fell before thier eyes strayed to the saved firefighters.

I seen the little girl from earlier standing with a stunned police officer and glanced around frantically for Johnny. It seemed there had been no reason for me to worry, Johnny was standing next to Sue with a relieved smile on his face. It was a look she noticed all five of them shared. Relief.

It was short lived though. Several police officers surrounded Ben and I felt angry. Had they not seen what just happened? They were pointing their guns at a hero! I realised my thoughts were a little hypocritical. Earlier I was uncomfortable with Ben's new appearance too. I wasn't sure why my perspective was changing already; maybe it had something to do with the fact that my life had just depended on him.

Thankfully, they were stopped by the cheering and clapping of the crowd; some had cameras out and were on their phones. The firefighter who had been in the truck was the first to move putting his hand on an officer's gun and lowering it. I had already begun to push my way into the ranks of the officers before they put down their guns, and now I was standing there, barefoot. Ben looked around at all the amazed people with a look of disbelief. That they were clapping for him had surprised him so much.

What had Ben been thinking about himself earlier to make this so surprising to him?

A pair of hands gently placed my stilettos in my hands, scuffed and marked from the running and the climbing. They were also covered in dirt and oil. To be honest there was no fixing them. They were trash. If only there was insurance on shoes...

I looked up expecting to see Reed, Johnny maybe even Sue (but let's face it those were man hands and I'd hate to think she had man hands). Instead, there was Adrien.

God, he was beautiful.

I had loved Adrien for a long time. He hadn't changed since the first time I'd met him, he still looked the same. His face was a little harder than it had been all those years ago, and the few years he'd spent in Daytona with me had left his delicate vitamin D deprived skin a few shades darker. It still however, maintained its healthy sheen. He had dark eyes, so brown they were nearly black and his messily cut chocolate brown hair. His height overwhelmed me, it always had. He dressed with a complimentary balance of professional and "i-don't-care". He had an Id card around his neck, a camera in his hands and a pair of shades on his head.

At first I was elated to see him; old habits do die hard after all.

However, after I got over that my mind shifted to other things. For some reason I started comparing him and Johnny.

They both smirked a lot.

They were both heartbreakers.

They were both hot.

Why was I doing this? Why was I comparing? What did I care? Adrien was my Ex and Johnny was...not really even all that prevalent in my life. Why was I even thinking about Johnny.

_C'mon Nikki, this is Adrien. He cheated on you, he manipulated you, he told you he loved you, he bought you shoes, he...he's so handsome..._

"So this is what space has given us, huh?" He asked, eyeing me up and down. There was a double meaning behind that, I was sure of it.

I was quiet, looking for words. Also not really sure where he was going with this.

_Unbarebly sexy..._

"Adrien?" It was the only thing I could get out. His smirk widened and his eyes flickered, holding me prisoner. Yelling at him on the phone was one thing, but face to face...I was helpless.

I took a second to collect my thoughts. I pushed Johnny out of them; he had nothing to do with this so I had no idea why I had even been thinking about him. It was ridiculous. Okay, ready and reset.

Problem at hand?

Adrien, my Ex who cheated on me was trying to hit on me.

That should end it. Right there. No more thought collection needed.

But he wasn't just trying to hit on me; he was succeeding.

The fact remained though that I needed to find a way to escape Adrien. I wasn't ready to say no to his face yet, especially since I'm a freak. I didn't want to run to him for comfort. That wouldn't be good. He'd probably take a naked picture of me or something and plaster it all over the news. If I were to date him again he'd probably publicize my life; no thought would be sacred.

I finally figured out where he was going this. Like a pitcher plant he was attracting me, luring me in for his own gain.

I couldn't let myself get trapped.

"You know, you never did give me an answer about dinner." He said, getting closer to me. My thoughts scrambled.

What was I doing again?

Something about traps?

"I missed you, beautiful. I know you've been avoiding my calls."

The reason I had been avoiding his calls brought back my earlier thoughts. I rushed to defend myself.

"No I wasn't." His hand slipped around to my pocket emerging with my phone. Dammit, I hadn't deleted my call history since last week. All missed and ignored calls were from Adrien; there were a few answered from my mother (she wanted me to call my sister and to tell me that her church group was raising money for United Way) and outgoing calls to my father, Sue, Victor, one to Johnny (he'd lost his phone at the hospital so I'd had to call it for him) and to my sister, Rosalie (who was having problems with her husband of 3 years so yeah; that call was like 2 hrs long and a huge crisis).

"Yeah, you were, beautiful. You won't be doing that anymore, right?" I frowned in response. I couldn't figure out what his tone of voice meant. Was that a threat? Was that a statement? Was he trying to pull a Jedi mind trick on me? That made me just determined enough to say something to him.

"Let's not do this now, Adrien." That was the most rigid comment I could make though. I don't know why I couldn't flat out reject him. Maybe it was because we had such a long, prosperous history. And we were happy...for a long time we were a happy couple. My parents thought there was going to be a ring in our relationship soon. How could anyone just walk away from a relationship like that? You'd need a lot of resolve.

A resolve I discovered I didn't have; not when he was looking at me with those dangerous, dark eyes.

"Okay," He said, invading my personal space (of course he'd been closer before, however...), "not _now_ then. _Later_. I'll text you."

He was gone after that. He didn't even say a farewell, which was a relief all things considered. He disappeared into the crowd and I stared after him blankly, not really sure what to feel. I knew, for some reason, that Adrien hadn't given up on me and that, deep down, I hadn't given up on him. I knew what he did was wrong, I knew that he probably wasn't what was best for me (but who's decision was that anyway?). However, plain and simply put; I couldn't help it.

I just couldn't help it.

That was proof wasn't it? Proof that there was love between us, I mean.

"Let me guess, Mr. _Significant Other_?" A familiar voice asked behind me causing my heart to skip a beat. Johnny. I clutched my ruined stilettos even more tightly, not really wanting to discuss anything to do with Adrien. Especially not with the human lighter. Especially not after where my thoughts had drifted when Adrien had first shown up. Why the hell did I keep comparing him and Adrien anyway? What had I hoped to accomplish by doing that?

It made no sense to me.

But I did remember how scared I had been when I seen him engulfed by that explosion. His jacket was singed and ripped (ruined like my shoes).

To be honest I wasn't really intentionally doing it when I changed the subject.

"I'm glad you're alright," I said, grabbing onto one of his arms firmly, "that was really heroic, Johnny."

His earlier hardened expression changed a little. It mellowed, his features softening as he looked away from me and at the still cheering crowd.

"You didn't do so bad yourself." He returned, smiling. Not a smirk, a smile. I may have only known high school Johnny. But I couldn't deny that this Johnny wasn't a huge change. He still loved attention and I caught him working the people with hand gestures and winks (however subtle he tried to make it). "I guess you could just call me "Johnny Storm, Hero of New York"." He continued. He even had the nerve to wink at me.

"Don't get so ahead of yourself, _Jonathan_." Even I could hear the teasing tone in my own voice. I only realised after I'd said it how..._flirty_ my voice had sounded. What was wrong with me? I blushed in embarrassment, watching Johnny cautiously out of the corner of my eye. He either didn't hear me or didn't notice. Wow, dodged a bullet there.

Actually, I was relieved enough to giggle. He never really noticed subtle stuff like that in high school either. It was only the big hints he got. Girls climbed into his lap first and _then_ they flirted, so I'm sure something like the tone of a voice would go unnoticed.

Never thought his obliviousness would actually be an enjoyable thing about him. Go figure.

It was only when I took the time to survey the crowd that I noticed the discrepancies. Because the crowd had continued to cheer I had just assumed everything was fine, but now that I wasn't distracted by fireball or my ex, I noticed Ben. I had expected to see him reaping the rewards of his heroism.

I didn't expect to see him crouching, with his head down and trying to grab something on the ground with such pitiable frustration. The smile that had grown since Adrien's disappearance fell immediately.

What had happened?

"Johnny...what-" I began to ask as Reed went over and picked it up, handing it to Ben. It was a ring. White gold with a large square cut diamond. It wasn't a fake either. The air caught in my throat when I realised what it was. I locked eyes with Johnny, who I noticed had discarded his cocky heir and had replaced it with a look similar to mine.

"Debbie." He told me simply.

Debbie? I had to search my mind for the name. Debbie, Debbie, Debbie-

Then it all made sense.

A ring. Debbie was the name of Ben's fiancée, the woman we were going to meet on

the other side of the bridge. She must have returned the ring to Ben.

To be honest this sparked no anger inside of me. Only understanding. I really wasn't sure how I would react to something like that either, if it were me. I'd like to say that it wouldn't matter, that I'd love him no matter what but...there was no way to tell. A lot of people make the mistake of expecting the best of themselves when it's really far from the truth or unrealistic. How would you feel if instead of your fiancé a large rock man walked through your door? I think for a lot of people, maybe even myself included, it would be just too much.

I would think it could almost be considered natural to not be able to cope with such change. Why do women divorce their veteran husbands? It's because they're different. Ben was different now, whether it was external or internal didn't really matter, he was different and it scared her.

I wasn't, however, saying that it excused Debbie's behaviour; what she just did was rotten and everyone _including herself_ knows it.

She will probably regret that late at night, when she's all alone and can't sleep. I suppose I could even compare it to myself and Adrien. How do you just drop something that made you so happy? She managed it; and I don't doubt it hurt and will continue to hurt.

I realised that my frustration and hurt caused by Adrien was _nothing_ compared to what Ben must be feeling right now.

I watched as Reed looked at Ben, with intense determination.

I allowed a little smile to return as the two exchanged words as they both stood up again. I remembered back at the hospital, how Ben had been so concerned about his friend, how he had even bothered to be concerned about the future of someone else at all and how he had even gone so far as to try to get them back together.

Ben would be okay, if Reed cared about him even half as much as he cared about Reed. That was a reaction I could be certain of.

We all moved in toward each other then, all five of us grouping up, ready to face the uncertain future that had just presented itself to us.

But were we really heroes?


	8. Phase 8

**Phase 8; Great and Fantastic**

**Another chapter. I'm extremely proud, actually.**

"Where are your ears?" I heard Johnny ask. We were in a temporary medical tent that had been set up to deal with those who had minor wounds, concussions etc. It also served to keep us away from the press...though for how long I wasn't sure.

The lighting was absolutely terrible though, the sky having darkened shortly after the whole ordeal on the bridge had been settled. Since then, Ben had taken to sitting by himself closer to the tents entrance while the five of us were looked over by paramedics. It was funny to see them try new things on Ben, almost as if he was an experiment. They definitely hadn't seen anything like him for sure.

As for Johnny, he had returned to pestering Ben shortly after Reed had calmed him down over the whole Debbie thing. At first, I thought he was just plain being insensitive. But then I realised that the more Johnny pestered, the more Ben became angered, the more Sue became motherly, the more I became exasperated and the more Reed tried to mediate. It was a chain reaction that seemed to revive a sense of normalcy among us. Well, as normal as we could get.

In other words, whether Johnny was doing it out of pure "insensitivity" or the exact opposite "sensitivity" was irrelevant. The fact remained that we had managed to bounce back from Debbie's reaction, the traffic disaster, the invasion of Adrien, the taxi ride and the Anti-ReedSue movement. It most certainly also took his attention away from the abandoned ring in his stone-like palm.

At Johnny's question I and shouted at him from across the tent. I felt a pain in my foot and I let out a little screech soon after.

"Johnny! Seriously?!Eek!" Johnny shrugged, all the while smirking at my discomfort, and Ben turned to look at him with a gloomy mix between indifference and exasperation. The two then got in a staring contest as Johnny mimicked Ben's droopy expression.

As much as I hated to admit it I had similar questions and unfortunately "where are your ears?" had been one of them. Like, "Do you have finger nails?". Another that was bothering me was "Is your tongue stony too or is it...normal?". I knew better then to ask him though...I was confident Johnny would ask them soon enough.

I thanked the paramedic who had taken care of me. I noticed she was fairly good at what she did and she was good at doing it efficiently. She was also about my age and had near blond hair pulled into a ponytail. She looked very clean and proper, like the kind of 'clean and proper' who irons their underwear and alphabetizes their cereal.

She had spent most of her time on my feet. I hadn't even realised until Sue had pointed it out but I had stepped on a few shards of glass, which made sense. Walking barefoot through a danger zone like that will probably have some obvious repercussions. Car exploded and they have glass windows. Shit happens. I hadn't really noticed the pain until the paramedic had started cleaning the wounds. And good lord the digging for the shards was painful. I let out a tiny squeak as she removed the last one. "There," She said. "I'd wear comfortable flats or well secured sandals for now if I were you. You don't need a wheelchair," I shuddered subconsciously at the expression, "but I wouldn't spend a lot of time on your feet for a day or so. After that you should be fine, it'll have mostly healed by then if you keep it clean. I definitely wouldn't go jogging either. Make sure you wash your feet at _least_ three times a day with soap and water. If they look infected, or they start to get itchy, go see a doctor immediately." I nodded. She was almost scary. She had so much conviction in her voice; she could have been lying to me through her teeth and I would have been completely fooled by the tone of her voice.

Remembering what she said about the shoes I took out my phone and texted with my good arm. There was a 70% chance he was in New York. I needed shoes. I made sure to stress what kind of shoes; I didn't want him showing up with high heels (which was my norm so I could see it happening). There was no way I was walking out there, in front of all those people, with bandaged bare feet. Not unless there was a limo for me to hop into that would distract everyone from my feet. I just hoped he got here soon. I temporarily ignored the return text in favour of listening to the rest of what the paramedic had to say. I just hoped it was a text saying 'on my way, Nik' not a text saying 'sorry, I can't, I'm in Japan or some other random country'. That would be inconvenient.

"As for this," she said as she moved to examine my arm, poking up the bicep until she reached my shoulder, "you're lucky you didn't get a dislocated shoulder." She told me as she felt around the socket. "That was way too much pressure for you to be suddenly straining yourself with. Even though you're fine you're going to be sore for a few days. Take it easy or you _will _dislocate it. It's also going to bruise and I won't lie; it's gonna look ugly. If the pain gets to be too much, pop a couple Advil. That should do the trick." I thought a bit about what she said after she finished her spiel, as I watched her put away the leftover bandages from when she wrapped my feet up. I knew she wasn't a doctor but it couldn't hurt to just ask.

"If I did some weight training do you think it could help me in the future? I mean, if I ever had to do this again." I noticed Sue glance at me out of the corner of my eye.

The paramedic thought for a moment. "Hey," she said, "it couldn't hurt. Seems practical, I guess. Usually building up more muscle helps with that sort of thing." She went to turn away, but then stopped, reaching into her pocket and coming out with a business card. She cautiously approached me again, holding it out.

"If you're serious about building up some more upper body strength give this number a call. I'm a partner of my brother's Crossfit gym. Um, Lowe's Crossfit, it's called. I'm Henrietta Lowe."

I nodded and smiled, saying a thank you as I took the card. Henrietta disappeared farther into the crowded tent after that, probably taking care of some poor soul who had gotten knocked out in a vehicle. There were a lot of those.

"Excuse me," a firefighter said as he came into the tent, drawing all our attention, "there're some folks outside who want to talk to you." We all knew it was the press and we all knew what they wanted; we'd just been avoiding the subject. Sue and I shared a nervous look as Reed approached the man.

"We're not going public with this." He told the man, looking at him with his normal, level expression, before it broke and he looked around at the rest of us nervously. "We're scientists, not celebrities." Johnny suddenly gained this 'speak for yourself' look on his face and it gave me a bad feeling. _Please Johnny, don't do or say anything stupid. We've all been through enough today._

"It's too late, son." The man told Reed, before looking around for something to prove his point. His eyes landed on a television. I had no idea why there was a television in this tent, it honestly made no sense. I had a theory though that the universe wanted Reed's intellectual bubble to be burst. Damn, universe and it's randomly placed TV's. "Look." He said, running over to turn it on. We all gravitated towards it.

It tunned in during a broadcast. It was focused in on the bridge and Ben. Images of what happened earlier flashed across the screen. I saw a clip of myself climbing up the front of the fire truck and later one of myself standing next to Johnny.

"...when a New York City fire truck became part of the tragedy. However the rescue itself is not the story! One of the five stretched to an amazing length..." The broadcast continued but I zoned out when big, white letters scrawled across the bottom of the screen.

**THE FANTASTIC FIVE!**

I wasn't really sure what to feel about this. The world had learned we were freaks...and they didn't _seem_ to be shunning us like I had feared. So that was good, right? On the other hand the fact that everyone knew had me distraught. The only thing I could really think of was; _what will my mother say?_

"That's what they're calling you. The Fantastic Five." The firefighter said, gesturing to the screen. There was a stunned silence that fell over us. I don't think I was the only one who wasn't sure what to say.

"Cool!" Johnny said, turning to leave the tent. I made a grab for him but he evaded me; I knew exactly what he was off to do and dammit he wasn't going to pull this crap until I got a pair of shoes on my feet. Johnny's evasion made me lose my balance slightly and I came down a little bit too hard on one foot. Air escaped from between my teeth in pain.

"Wait, where are you going?" Sue asked him, looking alarmed. _Wow, seriously Sue. It's painfully obvious. _I thought bitterly, now in an even worse mood after dealing with the pain. My mood had been going downhill since the taxi incident and I was starting to lose my ability to cope. I was beyond anxiety pains; I was in real pain and regardless of how much I loved chocolate I didn't think it could help. If I could manage to get my hands on it. I was a few dumb stunts away from bitch mode.

Johnny was pulling another dumb stunt.

"I'm gonna go talk to them." Johnny said simply, gesturing behind him like Sue was the crazy one.

"No." She said. I was impressed actually; she just took the word "No" to a whole knew level. There was never a No more No than that No. "We should think this through." She reasoned, looking toward Ben and I. I frowned in response, bristling a little. What was she looking at me for? I wasn't planning on going anywhere until I got a pair of shoes.

I was distracted by a figure that waltzed into the tent, creating a stir. He was followed closely by a couple officers who were yelling at him about how he 'couldn't be here'.

"Oh, thank the lord. Mr. Tabarrani has arrived. " I breathed, pushing my way past the rest of the "Fantastic Five" and towards him. I felt some eyes follow me.

"Miss Tabarrani." He said, smirking. His blond hair and brown eyes really through me off though. Last time I seen him his hair colour matched mine. He was my brother after all.

I kissed him on the cheeks and the forehead when he handed me a Gucci bag with a pair of stylish flats and a Three Musketeers bar.

"You, my good sir, are a life savor. Three Musketeers, though, really? I'm in pain. I need Skor or Reeses. Three Musketeers are for shopping days when I feel like I'm too fat to fit into the nice clothes." That happened a lot surprisingly. My big fake boobs made top shopping excruciatingly painful (if I was unlucky) and dress shopping was a nightmare. It was rare to find a dress that actually fit me nicely without making me look like I was using my boobs like an extra surface to hold my drinks.

"I was shopping," he told me simply, shrugging, "and I forgot your shoe size. You didn't text me back. I was afraid I would get a size too small and then you would need a Three Musketeers to calm you down after you realized how 'fat' your feet apparently are. Do you know how hard it is to find a designer 7 ½ wide flat? They're all goddamned size 6..."

"No." I stated. I didn't shop for flats. I wore heels. Though I might want to change that; these flats were cute. Not only that but he had gotten my size wrong. I wasn' , I was just a 7 wide. I did know how hard it was to find 7 wide heels though...I had to devote whole weeks to finding the perfect pair of shoes.

"Well, now I do. You're baby brother knows how hard it is now to find those kinds of shoes. What is it with women and shoes anyhow? You know you've just undermined my masculinity, right? Happy?"

"Very." I said, gently slipping on my new flats. They were black sued with little bows. I hopped they fared better then my stilettos did today. I noticed that Sue, reed and Ben had moved to follow Johnny out of the tent and I stood up to follow them.

I kissed him on the forehead. "Thanks, Jayden! I owe you."

"Uh-huh." He replied, "Call mom."

I speed walked gingerly and soon caught up to walk just behind Sue. She glanced back at me confused.

"Who was that guy? That wasn't Adrien-" She started but I cut her off. Jeez, I hadn't realized myself and Jayden looked so lovey-dovey. We've just always kissed a lot in my family; I'm not sure but I think it's because of the whole first generation in America from Europe thing. I think they kiss family a lot more in Europe than they do in America. I dunno, I've never been.

"No, nope. That was my younger brother, Jayden. Remember, I talk about him sometimes. For some reason he has dyed his hair blond but it used to be the same as mine...? You met him once, he came to get me from Frank's that one time...has that condo in Paris he offered to let you rent...drives a gold Jaguar..."

"Oh, yeah. Jayden. The airline pilot, right? Oh god yes! I remember now! He parked his Jaguar, came in and got us and when we went back out there was a drunken girl stripping on top of it. And then he took it through a car wash twice muttering 'sorry baby, never again' over and over. I remember that."

"Yeah. He'll be glad to know he's "Jayden the Jaguar". He absolutely adores that car; if it were legal, he'd marry it. Little brothers, right?" Sue scoffed in agreement before realising Johnny had gotten dangerously close to the lines of restrained press.

"Johnny, get back here!" She hissed and I flinched. She caused me to misstep and I went down a little too hard on one of my feet again. Pain shot up through my leg. Ouch! Jeez, she could get scary. I really didn't envy Reed or Johnny at that moment. There was no doubt in my mind that they had been on the wrong side of her temper enough.

He ignored her, just sending us his signature smirk while he approached the crowd with raised arms. I had to admit, the media loved him. I always thought he looked like the kind of guy that was photogenic. I also knew though that he was an attention whore. "Can you believe this?" He asked Reed, who simply glared at him. I had fallen back to stand with Ben, who was looking a little worn out. _This whole thing must be even harder for him..._

I noticed Adrien standing not far from the middle, his shades now pulled down over his face as he smirked in my direction. He was holding a memo recorder in one hand and had his cellphone in the other, probably ready to take one-thumbed notes.

Several members of the press began shouting over each other trying to get our attention. I focused anywhere but at Adrien. I didn't want to provoke him. It would be too easy for him to humiliate me right now and, even though I didn't think he had a reason to, he was unpredictable.

He was manipulative.

"Alright now, so which one of you is the leader?" The firefighter asked. The question had stunned all of us but Johnny into silence.

"That'd be me." He told the man, hands on his hips. His arrogance was so potent it almost stunk. I rolled my eyes. Johnny was great, but he wasn't leader material that much I knew. Wait...did I just think, _Johnny_ was great? Well, you know what...I'd give him that one. I remembered when he'd spent time with me in the hospital, when we studied together in high school, all the times he'd made me laugh and, of course, arrogant or not he had turned out to be a real hero. It may not look like it now; but earlier he saved lived with no thought of reward.

He may not have Captain America's morals, but he was great. In his own way.

The man chuckled and shook his head, looking at Reed.

"No, seriously." Johnny's deflation was instantaneous. Like a popped balloon or a child who just found out there was no Santa. He looked so sad. I couldn't help but laugh, trying futility to choke it back when Johnny glared at me. It was actually good to see someone knock him down a peg. I noticed Ben had cracked his first smile of the day and, unfortunately, his last for who knows how long. He didn't look like he was going to do it often.

Reed looked to everyone for reassurance and we all nodded. He stepped forward, excepting his fate, though still dancing nervously from foot to foot while the firefighter gave him a few last words of encouragement.

Upon noticing he was about to speak, the roar became louder as reporters scrambled to be the first to get their mikes close.

"During our recent mission to the Van Doom Space Station we were exposed as yet an unidentified radioactive energy..."

"What happened on the bridge?"

"How can you stretch?"

"Were you really on fire?"

"Can you actually have super speed?"

"Is it true you can fly?"

Oh, boy. I hoped Reed could get us out of this one.


End file.
